The disclosure generally relates to a switch circuit and, more particularly, to a differential switch circuit with the merits of low insertion loss and high signal isolation.
The differential switch circuit is a basic circuit component in many devices. Ideally, the insertion loss of the signal should be as low as possible when the switch circuit is turned, and the isolation between the signal input terminal and the signal output terminal should be as high as possible when the switch circuit is turned off.
However, the conventional differential switch circuit cannot achieve low insertion loss when turned on while achieving high isolation when turned off. Therefore, the conventional differential switch circuit may inversely affect the performance of the overall circuit.